Coming to know you
by BondSlave
Summary: It all started with a dream, and a request. This is the story of how he met her. And how he came to love her. PxM for Rosecleer.
1. Puck's Nightmare

**Authors Note: **_O.O So like, my friend Rosecleer had requested a Puck/Meghan story like...four or five months ago when I saw her in Vegas. I'm sure it was the trip with my roommate UnderdogAngel, but still that was awhile ago. I'd started writing it for her but never got around to showing her or anything. Well, I just found what I had of it and freaked out. Of course, it is three in the morning...so, lack of sleep probably isn't helping. But I'm uploading it now for her!_

* * *

Chapter One: Puck's Nightmare

* * *

It had all started with a dream. The fey do not usually dream; not like humans who are ruled by their thoughts and emotions even in sleep. But it can occasionally happen. I had dreamt before but it happened so infrequently that I was a bit surprised that it was so powerful; yes I'll admit it. The great Robin Goodfellow was genuinely surprised by the powerfully fierce dream that assaulted him all that time ago.

I dreamt that I was in the wyldwood. But something was wrong. It was different somehow. The wyldwood was always shifting slightly; what with trees getting up and taking root in other places on a regular basis-but it felt different. It didn't have the same wild energy that it usually had. It was quite. To quite. The eerie silence put me on guard. I turned slowly in a circle glaring through the trees; trying to spot any attackers that may lung out at me.

As I came full circle I gasped as pain shot up my hand. I lifted my hand to find a thin burn running across two of my knuckles. I glanced down to see what I could have possible burned myself on to find nothing but a bush. No. Not a bush. Upon closer inspection I found that the leaves on this bush were-metallic. I gasped in shock and jumped back several feat. Iron? How was that even possible?

But then the dream changed. I was standing in a park in the mortal world. I knew where I was because I had been there before. A long time ago that is; a few things had changed. I glanced around as I walked around the small pond. It was a simple park as most human parks went. I was a bit surprised to see a child there; accompanied by her father no doubt. Knowing that they couldn't see me I sat down a short distance away from the pond out of habit. You never knew what dwelled in it.

The adult man was a relatively tall man with short, shaggy light brown hair and weary tired but happy eyes. He was clean shaven and had a pretty strong glamour aura around him. I wondered momentarily if it was just because he was with his small daughter or if perhaps he was some kind of artist. He didn't seem to be the painting type, and his fingers were far to smooth and clean to be used in most other forms of art. I stopped pondering the man when my eyes came to the daughter.

She was small. Perhaps five or six years in age, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans, the ones made for little kids with the stretchy waistband and a simple t-shirt. I watched as she played with her father smiling slightly. She had some strong glamour, even for a kid.

But before I could really enjoy soaking up any of said glamour I sensed a presence just behind me. Instincts kicking in I quickly rose and spun around to find no one there. I furrowed my brows before spinning around again.

The scene had changed. The entire dream had shifted. I was standing in a deep part of the wyldwood; in a briar patch. I could sense the presence behind me again but when I glanced that way it shifted just out of my sight. I snarled.

"Show yourself! Or are you afraid?" I mocked as I pulled out the dagger that I kept hidden in my boot. I continued to try and get the person, creature or whatever it was in my sights but it kept avoiding me. It was fast. It was eerie.

After a moment or two I paused. I knew this place. The hairs on the backs of my arms and neck stood on end and my eyes widened as I let my guard drop completely. I knew this place. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the carcass of what appeared to be some form of giant lizard. No, not a lizard. A Wyvern.

My heart constricted in my chest and my dagger slipped from my fingers, landing with a dull thump on the oddly moist, poisoned earth. I dropped to my knees as I eyed the carcass. No. Not here. Not this dream. Not this nightmare.

The presence was behind me again; it was much closer this time but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. If this presence was here to torment my dreams and try and kill me let it kill me. Let it kill me and force me awake from this nightmare. I'd thought that the nightmares were over. I'd hoped, more than hoped that they had ceased tormenting me.

"Do you know this place Goodfellow?"

I couldn't distinguish the voice but I didn't even try. Tears burned the backs of my eyes. I bowed my head and let my fingers dig into the earth that was poisoned by negative feelings and death. I nodded. What else was there to do? There would be no denying it. I knew this place far to well.

"Wake up." My voice broke slightly and I had to close my eyes. I couldn't look at this place. It hurt to much. "Wake up, come on wake up."

"You won't wake up. I won't let you."

I ignored the presence behind me and continued to mutter under my breath.

"Wake up come on wake up. Someone please, wake me up."

"Its no good Robin."

I snarled and opened my eyes, a few tears spilling down the corners of my face, but I didn't turn around. What use would it be? I wouldn't be able to see who it was behind me.

"Why? What do you want? If you are some fey trying to trap me here I swear I will wake up and I will kill you." I picked up my dagger. "Or I'll kill you in here."

"No Goodfellow."

I gasped. As the voice spoke the land around us began to shift. It shifted in a grotesque way. This already sick dead place grew even more twisted. The ground turned black and dry, the briars turning in on themselves as they grew sick and died. The Wyvern carcass disintegrated before my very eyes. I jumped to my feet and took several steps back. What was happening.

The trees that were visible from this deep in the briars either shriveled and died or their branches grew sharp and metallic. I gasped as my eyes and nose began to burn. I put a hand over my nose and mouth as my eyes watered.

"What's? What's happening?" I fell back to my knees and coughed violently. With every breath I took my lungs burned. I felt as though I was being suffocated. "Iron?" I gasped out.

"Yes."

I spit the sour saliva that had gathered at the back of my throat out onto the ground where it sizzled in the poisoned earth.

"What kind of sick twisted dream is this?" I choked out. I could hardly breath. My body was on fire. I could barely move. "What's the point of all of this?"

"There are questions you must ask Robin Goodfellow."

With a groan my arms gave out and I collapsed against the dead earth. I was going to dye here wasn't I? Someone please wake me up. I felt the presence standing above me.

"There are things that have been troubling you, speak to Oberon about them."

I furrowed my brows but I couldn't speak to voice my question. My vision tunneled and soon everything grew dark and I knew nothing.

I gasped and lurched upright glancing around in a panic. I blinked several times glancing around. My brows furrowed; this wasn't where I'd fallen asleep. I'd fallen asleep out in the Court yard in the branches of the high tree that grew a few yards behind the King and Queen's thrones. But I was currently laying in what appeared to be a birds nest lined with soft down feathers and silk cloths.

"Are you finally awake Goodfellow?"

I blinked shifted to the side of the nest and looked out. I was on a tall bookshelf. Ah, I knew where I was. I was in the King's personal library. More specifically I was in the nest that some bird had made on one of the branches that jutted out between two of the shelves.

The King was seated across from the bookshelf reading. He hadn't even been looking in my general direction when I'd come to so I must have made a noise upon awakening. I ran my fingers through my messy red hair.

"Yes my Lord." I said before jumping onto the edge of the nest. I glanced down at the floor; it looked quite a bit further away when I was only three inches tall. But without hesitation I jumped from the nest and when I landed on the floor I was my proper size again.

Only once I'd stretched and approached did Oberon look at me. I sat down not to far from where he sat; crossing my legs and bracing my palms against the cool stone floor behind me.

"How long was I asleep?" I questioned; I'd obviously been asleep long enough for Oberon to shrink me and bring me here. Over all it was actually a kind thing to do. If I'd been left out in the Court yard to sleep who knew what some of the other fey would have done to me had they found me. It was never a good idea to fall asleep in the Court yard. Of course, I thrived on bad ideas.

"Several hours." The Earl King stated simply. His cold unemotional green eyes gazed intently at me. I starred back. As far as I knew I hadn't done anything wrong recently and there for had no reason to cower under his unforgiving gaze. "You sounded troubled Goodfellow."

I blinked a bit surprised. Had I been making noises? Was that why Oberon had moved me from the Court yard? Wise choice.

"Nightmare." I mumbled finally glancing away from him.

Despite being a rather free spirit and sleeping wherever I felt I did actually have my own designated place. In Oberon's chambers. The King and Queen's chamber was large, glamorous and usually empty. The Queen rarely slept in there due to one disagreement or another with my Lord. I had always had a place near my King. I slept either beneath the large roots that grew in the room and framed the base of one corner of the room, or in a bird nest much like the one I had just awoken in.

"The same one?"

I glanced sidelong at Oberon. I had suffered from nightmares for a very long time; ever since… I had never told Oberon the exact details of the nightmares but he knew the gist of it and knew that I had suffered from it frequently for quite a long time.

I shook my head. "No." He ran a hand over my hair causing it to stick up even wilder. "This one was different."

"Oh?"

Great. I had my Lord's full attention. Not necessarily a bad thing but not really a good thing either. I sighed and finally looked back at him.

"My Lord, King, may I make a personal inquiry?"

He cocked a slender but masculine blonde brow at me as if pondering whether or not to decline my request or not. I wouldn't have been surprised if he declined the request; and he wouldn't have been surprised if I asked anyway.

After a few silent moments Oberon nodded at me giving me permission to ask my question. I took a deep breath and set my long hands on my knees.

"My Lord, I was wondering if perhaps the banishment of Leanansidhe should bring you any kind of worry?"

The Earl King's brows furrowed ever so slightly and his eyes hardened. I would have flinched but I was to curious. "I mean, she was planning on overthrowing your Queen and in someway you." I smiled weakly. "After all a King's only as good as the Queen behind him."

"I find your humor dry Goodfellow."

"Sorry."

Silence descended as I waited for an answer and Oberon shifted in his seat gazing off into space. I'll admit the Earl King was quite an impressive sight even when pondering. He had such a presence, such power. He really was awe inspiring. Unfortunately I had been at his side for so long that I no longer could respect him as a King. I respected him of course, it was just more personal. Sometimes I thought he felt it to. That personal connection that made us a bit closer than a mere Lord and his lackey. Other times I wasn't so sure.

"Do you think,"

I perked up slightly when he began speaking. He paused as if weighing his words carefully. "do you think that I should be worried?"

"My Lord if you have anything at all worth worry about than yes. Most definitely. Leanansidhe is a wicked powerful fey." I stated honestly. It was true. Leanansidhe was very powerful, which is why the rumor of her planning to over throw the Summer Queen was so alarming and also why it was dealt with so quickly. When it came to fey women you did not want to piss off Leanansidhe was right up there with the Summer Queen and the Ice Hag.

Oberon's cold green eyes were baring into me again and I could sense the importance of whatever it is he had to say. I eagerly sat slightly hunched forward. What could the great Earl King possibly have to worry about? Whatever it was it was going to be good.

"I have something I want you to help me with Goodfellow."


	2. Oberon's Folly

**Authors Note: **_Alright, here's chapter two. If I get a bit of feedback (and Rosecleer likes what I've got) I'll update. I have another chapter and a half already written out so...yeah. If anyone's interested, let me know. _

* * *

Chapter Two: Oberon's Folly

* * *

It wasn't unheard of or uncommon for Fey to take a mortal or two to bed with them. There were plenty of half human half fey children littering the mortal world to prove it. Outcasts, forced to live a mostly human existence. I had bedded more than my fare share of lovely mortals but it was no secret that the Earl King disliked humans. He found them distasteful and he distrusted them greatly. So to learn that the Earl King had bedded a human woman… …well okay it didn't really surprise me but what did surprise me was the fact that he had a half human half fey child with a human woman. For the first time in my very long existence I wondered how many half-breed bastards the Earl King had, had. I didn't ask. I had a feeling that would open up a can of worms I was not ready to deal with.

We walked unseen through a relatively small city as city's went. There was still plenty of nature to make our stroll comfortable. I followed beside my Lord ever so often glancing at him curiously. I knew he knew I was looking. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why this woman was special. Why had she caught the Summer King's eye?

"She's an artist."

"Huh?"

"She would often come to this part of the city and paint and draw."

I furrowed by brows in puzzlement.

"That isn't exactly an uncommon occurrence my Lord. There are many humans who come here and paint or draw."

"She gave off an aura for strong glamour. I watched her fire quite awhile. She would put such love, time and care into every detail of her work that I couldn't help but watch. Sometimes a piskie or two would flutter about looking at her work, enjoying the glamour she gave off."

"So?"

Oberon paused and looked down at me. His gaze was so serious that I was momentarily unsure if I'd managed to piss him off. The day was still young, it was very likely that by nightfall I'd end up a slug or something. All in a days work I suppose.

"Sometimes, she would stop and stare. Sometimes, she could see them."

I blinked, realization dawning on me.

"Oh."

We continued to walk around the park. The area felt familiar and I wondered if perhaps the park in my dream was near by. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine. We came to stop near the center of the park and took a seat. I was taken off guard at our pause since we were near the center of a rather active park and not to far away a group of children were playing.

"She was lonely."

"She wasn't married?"

"Does that matter?"

I glanced away. No. It didn't really. We were fey, we took whatever we wanted and who was I to look down my nose at my Lord for doing just that? I'm sure I'd bedded plenty of women who were spoken for. Of course I never asked or paid attention.

"She was married. And I could sense that she was happy with her husband, but at the same time she was lonely. When I first approached her she did not know what I really was. We talked and spent time together. I learned that her husband was often away on business leaving her alone."

"Ah. That makes sense. A young couple separated, in love but lonely. Yep." I nodded. It did make sense. I hooked my right ankle on my left knee and leaned my elbow on my raised knee, resting my chin on my hand.

"At any rate she grew quite fond of me. But because I had no desire to break her."

"Mortals are so weak my Lord."

"Yes. I revealed myself to her to see her reaction. She reacted just as I expected. With excitement and awe. I promised her one night of pure happiness and bliss. She accepted and then it was over. I never returned and she quickly forgot about me."

I tilted my head to the side slightly and eyed Oberon from the corner of my eye.

"And soon after,"

"The child was born."

He nodded and I sighed. So was that what Oberon was worried about? Worried that the child would be in danger? I would have snorted it was so ridiculous. Of course the child was in danger. The moment the Queen found out would be the end of it. She'd kill the child and no doubt the entire family. Nothing is more devastating than a jilted faery Queen.

We sat in silence for a long time. I watched people going about their business. Business men and woman on their lunch breaks. Joggers. Teenagers ditching school and parents watching their children playing.

I noticed after sometime that a little girl with curly red hair was watching the two of us with curiously bright eyes. She continued to run around and play with the other children but she would continually glance in our direction. At one point she'd hidden behind a large tractor tire that was used for play and peaked out at us. I smiled and waved at her. I've always had a soft spot for children and small animals.

I sat up when the little girl walked over and shyly stood not to far away from us. I glanced at Oberon and confirmed that he'd noticed her to. We both starred at her and her bright wide eyes shifted between the two of us. She could no doubt see us for what we were; pointed ears and all. I continued to smile kindly at her. I loved children. Such imaginative creative creatures. They always gave off the best kind of glamour.

After only a moment of hesitation the little girl trotted even closer and pulled a slightly disheveled white daisy out of the pocket of her pink jumper. She held it out to me and I accepted it with a wide smile and a nod in thanks. A moment later she shyly turned to my Lord and dug out an equally disheveled looking yellow daisy and held it out to him. For a moment I feared that he would not take it. But my fears were for not. He reached down and took the flower and nodded at the little girl who beamed and ran back to the other children.

I sighed and stuck the flower behind one ear. Oberon glanced at me blankly and I just beamed up at him. He took the other flower the girl had given him and stuck it in my other ear with the slight upturn of his lips. It was things like this that reminded me of a much younger Oberon and a world when things were simple. Or, well, simpler.

"My Lord?"

"Hmn?"

"This child, do you know,"

"Megan."

"Heh?"

"Her name is Megan. She is six-years-old."

I blinked in surprise. Oberon had actually made the point to know how old this bastard child was? Was he really that interested? Or did he always make it a point to know at least the age of his offspring. I supposed he could have used the knowledge to know how many children he had alive in the mortal world at a time. Of course having many children could be very hazardless' to the King's health seeing as Lady Titania was quite the fickle creature.

"Oh. Have you ever,"

"No. I have no interest in the upbringing of the child. She will grow up in the mortal world as a mortal. So long as I know where she is I am content. I have no desire to sire her. That is what that mortal man is for."

I grimaced. Sometimes my Lord could be very cold. But I couldn't completely disagree with him. It would be better for the child to grow up as a human. It was safer for the child. And I was not one who really looked fondly on the slaughter of children. If I recall I think that caused a fight between Oberon and me at one point or another but I couldn't exactly recall the event.

"What if Leanansidhe finds out about the child?" I didn't give my Lord time to respond. "Or worse off, what happens if the Queen finds out about the child?"

Oberon hummed deep in his throat.

"Two fickle lady fey to deal with. Leanansidhe worries me but it is my Lady who I fear discovering the child. Should she learn of her she will kill her."

I nodded. I'd thought that to. At least Oberon and I were on the same page.

"It is equally bad if Leanansidhe finds out though." The Earl King murmured to himself rather than to me before growing silent.

When Oberon stated that he would return to the Nevernever he turned to me and gazed down at me seriously. I looked up at him curiously. Would he let me remain here? Unlike the Earl King I actually enjoyed the mortal world. I wasn't exactly sure why the King was so weary of it but it wasn't really my place to ask.

"Robin, you will locate the family in 421 Cedar street on the north end of the city. Watch over them for a short time. Till I decide what to do."

"Yes sir." I said with a nod; and with that Oberon was gone. I sighed and crossed my arms. "A baby sitting gig huh? Oy."


End file.
